


My Face

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wants to know who this doppleganger is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge prompt #210 Face.

“Hey!” Spike hollered. Finally catching the other man’s attention he stalked forward as he accused, “You stole my face!”

“Captain John Hart,” the man introduced.

“Spike,” he responded, tilting his head, “Hey, what kind of demon are you? You smell human, but not…”

“Demon? I’m not a demon,” John responded as he lazily looked Spike up and down, noticing similarities and subtle differences. Then he grinned, “Look, I’m here to drop in on a friend.”

John’s grin suggested he wasn’t just dropping in for a visit, but trouble. Spike smirked, he liked trouble.

“What are you?” John asked, closing the distance between them, “Can’t be a past version of me, only come here to be a thorn in Harkness’ side.”

Spike wet his lips, then frowned, “Please don’t tell me I follow in Angel’s footsteps further. I don’t want to have spawn running around.”

“Can you have kids?”

“I’m a vampire!”

“Vampire?”

“See no pulse,” Spike proved as he guided John’s hand to his wrist.

John eyes lit up, “Never done that before.”

He pulled Spike into a kiss. Spike growled and pulled him closer. If John kept kissing him like that then he could keep sharing his face.


End file.
